


One or the Other

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/F, F/M, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: Syd really cares for Sky but happens when she falls for someone else.





	One or the Other

Sky stood retelling a tale, and Syd laughed at every part she should, just like any good girlfriend would do.

Her phone vibrated. 

Confused, she picked it up. 

Her phone said, '1 new message from Z'.

Now Syd was truly confused after all she hadn't gotten a text from Z in months.

Syd sighed and decided to see what Z had to say.

'Hey Syd. It know it's been a while that's partly because so much is going on in my life. But things are so rough right now for me. I'm going to be in town next week and I was wondering if I can stay at your place for the short period of time that I'm there.'

All Syd texted back was, 'sure'.

"Syd, what's going on? You've didn't answer me," Sky said.

"Sorry," Syd said.

"So who texted you?" Sky asked.

"Z," Syd answered.

Sky stopped what he was doing. "What? What did she say?"

"That she was going to be in town next week and she need somewhere to stay," Syd tried to explain.

"You better have not said she could stay here."

"Well that's the thing, I did," Syd said.

Sky sighed, "Syd what am I going to do with you?"


End file.
